


Rocking Around the Christmas Tree

by xbleeple



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Current Teslen, F/M, Flashback, Historical Teslen, Ice Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbleeple/pseuds/xbleeple
Summary: Helen and Nikola enjoy a new tradition after the war. And an old tradition before one starts.





	Rocking Around the Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinknevertalks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/gifts).



_“Your pants are making people stare,” Nikola comments as Helen glides past him on ice skates, twirling around playfully before falling in stride next to him once more as they casually skate their way around the Rockefeller Plaza skating rink._

_“My pants have always made people stare,” Helen replies with a roll of her eyes before shooting him a wry grin, “My clothes in general have always made people stare.”_

_“That dress was enough to make any man fall over a chair,” He laughs._

_“Besides, it’s 1946. The war is over. Just because a lot of women felt like returning to their skirts doesn’t mean I have to.”_

_“You always were a harlot,” He teases and teeters precariously as she shoves into him with her shoulder. He regains his balance and grabs onto her hand, threading their gloved fingers together as they do another lap. He squeezes as they near the exit once more, “Can I tempt you with a warm beverage?”_

_“A warm beverage?”_

_“There’s an old speakeasy near by. They make a good Hot Toddy.”_

_“When was the last time scotch ever touched your lips?” Helen laughs as she slows to a stop in front of the exit before carefully making her way over to one of the benches. She wipes a spot off with her sleeve before sitting down._

_“Okay, I’ve heard they make a good Hot Toddy,” Nikola acquiesces as he sits down next to her, “Their wine list isn’t too terrible either.”_

_“I could do with some warming up,“ She agrees as she unlaces the skates and pulls them off her feet. She searches around underneath the bench and finds her oxford heels before slipping them onto her stockinged feet. Once they return their skates they set off down the block towards the bar that Nikola had mentioned. Inside he gets them a table as she orders their drinks, a Hot Toddy for herself with a glass of merlot for Nikola. She slips into the corner booth next to him with both drinks, her thigh pressing against his as they sit huddled in the corner, “This is hardly a speakeasy.”_

_“I said it was a former one,” Nikola grins as he looks around before setting his sights on her as she takes a long pull from her drink, “They’ve cleaned up since the twenties.”_

_“Haven’t we all?”_

“HENRY!” Ashley screams, snapping Helen out of her reverie. The blonde yells as Henry stuffs snow down the back of her shirt before taking off. She growls before taking after him herself. Helen smiles softly as she and Nikola move along at a much more leisurely pace.

“Remember last time?”

“I do, ‘Come to New York, bring ice skates’. Though, there were a lot less people back then,“ She observes the thick crowd bustling on and around the rink before sidestepping a toddler that could barely stand up, "And my pants aren’t making people stare anymore.”

“There are some less than savory thoughts being shared every time you skate by that group of frat boys over there,” Nikola indicates with a tip of his head. Leaning against the corner of the rink were a group of twenty something men leering at women as they skated by. He barks out a laugh as Ashley skates up to them and sprays ice in their face while Helen rolls her eyes, “Where do you think she gets that behavior from?”

“That bollocks that passes for television these days,” She replies dryly making him laugh again before grabbing his hand and pulling him off of the ice, “I need something warm to drink.”

“I don’t think they sell hard liquor here.”

“They do have mulled wine however,” Helen points towards the stand a few yards to their right. She laughs as he wrinkles his nose before pulling on him once more, “Let’s get these ridiculous things off.”

Helen walks to the locker that they had commandeered and gets both her and Nikola’s shoes out before bringing them over to a bench that he’d plopped down on (if Nikola actually plopped). She holds the Italian loafers out to him as she sits down herself. They both take their skates off and she zips her boots up her calves as he stands and shakes out his suit pants. He offers a hand down to her and she takes it with a smile, pulling herself up. She wraps her arm around his and they make their way over to the concession stand. She orders them each a mulled wine and hands him one of the cups after she pays for them.

“I still get asked how old I am every time I try to buy alcohol that isn’t from an auction house,“ Helen rolls her eyes with a playful smile before taking a sip of the warm, spiced wine.

"It’s that fair, flawless English skin of yours,” He teases as they wander away from the rink. They take a short trip around the plaza before ending up in front of the giant Christmas tree. Her eyes turn upwards and she sighs happily as she takes in the enormity and the lights. Nikola gazes at the tree for a moment before focusing his eyes on her, watching the twinkling lights play over her features and sparkle in her eyes.

“The Christmas lights are rather beautiful, don’t you think?” She asks before looking over at him. His eyes snap up to hers when she looks over at him and he smiles warmly.

“Quite.”


End file.
